


Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом: Сюэ Ян

by WTF Modao Dezhurka 2021 (Modao_Dezhurka)



Series: Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом [3]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modao_Dezhurka/pseuds/WTF%20Modao%20Dezhurka%202021
Summary: Чтобы отключить стиль, нажмите кнопку Hide Creator's Style
Relationships: Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Series: Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132742
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом: Сюэ Ян

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MDZS short fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424165) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Чтобы отключить стиль, нажмите кнопку Hide Creator's Style

2021-01-01 в 11:11  


Гость  


Он думал, что сможет вечно хранить свой секрет.

В конце концов, а почему бы и нет? Справлялся же он три года. Сяо Синчэнь ничего не заподозрил.

А потом...

А потом Сун Ланю обязательно надо было всё испортить.

Сун Ланю и А-Цин, которая вовсе не была слепой. Он так часто проверял её, и она ни разу не провалилась; маленькая сучка оказалась умнее, чем он думал.

Сюэ Ян вцепился в труп, который всё не хотел оживать, и уткнулся лицом ему в бок, в точности, как часто любил делать в последние три года. Надо бы пойти поймать А-Цин, просто чтобы преподать ей урок... Да, А-Цин, а заодно и всем остальным. Всем, кто посмел навредить его даочжану.

(Никто не навредил ему больше, чем сам Сюэ Ян. По крайней мере в этом он отличился... так себе утешенье, да?)

Да, так Сюэ Ян и сделает. Отомстит за него. Вернёт Сун Ланя — тот успел сбежать из-под его власти, пока Сюэ Ян столь чудовищно отвлёкся; он его накажет, накажет А-Цин, так он и сделает. Просто ему... нужна ещё минутка.

Знакомая рука коснулась его затылка и ласково погладила по волосам, именно так, как всегда делал Сяо Синчэнь.

Несколько долгих минут Сюэ Ян блаженствовал, наслаждаясь этим призрачным ощущением, пока наконец строго не отчитал себя и не начал неохотно отстраняться.

И не смог.

Рука вжимала его в бок Сяо Синчэня.

Рука была настоящей.

— ...Даочжан? — прохрипел Сюэ Ян, он едва мог в это поверить. Невозможно. Что бы он ни пробовал, его тёмное заклинательство не возымело ни малейшего эффекта на труп Сяо Синчэня; он не смог заставить его даже шелохнуться. Как он мог вернуться сам?

Потому что как ещё это объяснить? Он был мёртв.

Он всё ещё был мёртв.

Тело под руками Сюэ Яна было всё таким же холодным, таким же недвижным. Грудь не вздымалась в дыхании.

— Нам придётся об этом поговорить, — со вздохом сказал знакомый голос Сяо Синчэня. Он звучал ровно так же, как и во все эти предыдущие годы, тронутый долготерпением с малейшей щепоткой юмора. — Нельзя просто брать и так поступать.

Теми же словами Сяо Синчэнь объяснял ему, почему угрожать торговцам на рынке расправой с их собственными кошками было преступлением против здравого смысла и хорошего вкуса.

— Даочжан...

— Не оглядывайся, — спокойно сказал Сяо Синчэнь. — Если посмотришь, больше никогда не сможешь отвернуться.

— Я не против, — сказал Сюэ Ян. Кажется, он никогда не хотел отворачиваться: с их самой первой встречи, тогда на рынке, где больше ничего не имело значения. — Дай посмотреть.

— Я тебя удивлю.

От этих слов у Сюэ Яна вырвался удивлённый смешок.

— Больше, чем я удивил тебя?

В голосе Сюэ Синчэня послышалась улыбка.

— Возможно.

Но рука на затылке Сюэ Яна в негласном разрешении ослабла.

Сюэ Ян оглянулся.

Возможно, это было ошибкой.

Сам воздух вокруг него искажался, выворачивался, будто бросая вызов реальности; кожа светилась истинным обликом луны его имени, болезненно бледная и в неестественных пятнах, а улыбка ширилась дальше, чем могло вместить человеческое лицо. У него было слишком много конечностей, и в то же время его самого не было вовсе, и складывалось ощущение, что даже эта инаковость была не более, чем маской для чего-то гораздо большего, более великого, более пугающего...

— Думаю, — сказал Сюэ Ян, чувствуя, как внутри вскипает странная тёмная радость, — всем нам стоило задать парочку вопросов о горе Бао Саньжэнь.

URL

* * *


End file.
